dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey of Atonement
'''Journey of Atonement' is the bonus gameplay content in the Collector's Edition of The Thief and the Tinderbox. In it, we play as Kai, who is traveling to the Edge of the World in order to rid the world of the Tinderbox (and, by extension, Rasputin) forever. This bonus game is not based on any particular fairytale. Menu Text With Rasputin banished, the new Snowfall Kingdom was focused on rebuilding. Gwyn and Gerda ruled together as equals. But their young friend Kai was anxious with the Tinderbox around. He could still feel the connections to it, and decided to take the brave step to be rid of such power. Kai gathered a group of experienced seafarers, and set sail towards the Edge of the World. Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers! Read at your own risk!'' Taking place directly after the events of The Thief and the Tinderbox, Kai is determined to be rid of the Tinderbox’s power forever. In his readings, he has learned of a mysterious temple at the edge of the world, where the most dangerous magic artifacts are sealed away. Kai gathers a small group of sailors and sets off for the Edge of the World. However, the crew is attacked by a sea serpent while close to the edge. Kai is the only survivor and manages to make it to shore, but just barely. The ship is destroyed, and Kai searched the Edge of the World for a way to access the temple. Upon investigating a clearing, there is an odd woman there, who takes the shape of many animals. Kai realizes this woman is the same serpent that destroyed his ship, but before he can confront her, she becomes a harpy and flies off. Soon after, Kai finds a way to unlock the path to the temple. The same woman from before, who is actually Mother Gothel, appears, and attacks the nearby guardian of the temple. She wants the Tinderbox, for she believes its power is enough to defeat Flora once and for all. The guardian distracts her while Kai finds a way to defeat her. Through the use of an odd dome, Gothel is repelled and sent away. Kai speaks with the guardian, who says the key is necessary to enter the temple and seal the Tinderbox away. Using a nearby trinket, the stairs appear. Inside, the guardian states this temple was built for housing such sources of evil magic, but Kai must pass the trials in order to seal the box away. To prove he’s worthy, Kai gives a vial of Golden Child’s tears to the guardian, who says Kai may seal the Tinderbox away. By solving a few final riddles in the chamber, Kai places the Tinderbox in its resting place. In a cruel twist of fate, the guardian reveals the truth: the one who brings the next artifact to the Temple at the Edge of the World shall become the next guardian, and shall only be liberated once one comes to replace him. And so, as magic envelops Kai, the old guardian leaves, and says that Kai will one day be freed, and he may even find peace with his new duty. The old guardian leaves and Kai is left at the temple. As of now, it is unknown if Kai will ever be freed. Parables An Old Friendship There once was a botanist of the highest order named Mother Gothel, who held an ancient grudge against the Goddess Flora. If Gerda, Gwyn, and Kai had not disrupted her plan, she would have succeeded in destroying the Goddess. But with the Goddess Flora in full possession of her powers, Mother Gothel had to hide from her reach and lick her wounds. Years passed until one day she was seized by a strange connection with Kai, whom she had cursed in the past; she could feel that Kai was cursed again, but by something far more powerful than her magic. She immediately forged a plan: if she could have the item of such power, not even a Goddess could stand up to her. "Flora, you're mine!" she thought to herself, as she set sails towards the Snowfall Kingdom. Mother Gothel absorbed the energy from nature itself, allowing her to transform into a giant sea serpent. All that remained between her and the Tinderbox was Kai. The Temple at the Edge of the World Long ago, a ship was wrecked by a powerful storm at the very Edge of the World. Among the many survivors was a little boy whose father drowned while saving him. The survivors formed an island settlement, but throughout the winter, food was scarce and heat was rare, and no one wanted to take care of the child. The child became friends with animals, and chose to live with them instead of humans. When the survivors were rescued at last, the child remained behind on the island. Over a period of years, he deconstructed the settlement and reused the materials to create a temple. He had become a grown man by the time he slept in his temple for the first time, and that night he had a vision. He would dedicate the Temple at the Edge of the World to safekeeping the magic too dangerous for humans. He became the first Guardian, but not the last; many would sacrifice their freedom for the greater good in centuries to come. Connections * Kai seeks to atonement for his actions seen in the main game of The Thief and the Tinderbox. * Mother Gothel, a long time rival of the Goddess Flora, is an antagonist in this bonus game. She also takes many forms reminiscent of previous Dark Parables characters, such as: ** The Eel Monster seen in The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide ** Queen Valla's disguised form from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star ** The Harpy Queen (or a regular harpy) from A Fable of Two Hearts Galleries Screenshots= JOA_Tinderbox.jpg|The Tinderbox JOA_Kai's_Ship.jpg|At sea JOA_Kai_At_Sea.jpg|What lies over the horizon? JOA_Eel.jpg|Eel attack! Crew_attacked.jpg|Our crew perishes Open Sea.png|Lost at sea JOA_Eel_Attack.jpg|The eel returns JOA_Edge_Of_The_World.jpg|Edge Of The World JOA_Creepy_Woman.jpg|Who is this creepy woman? JOA Old Guardian Battles Mother Gothel.jpg|Gothel and the Guardian battle TT&TTB_Guardian_Tasks_Kai.jpg|The Guardian tasks us Trial Chamber.png|The Trial Chamber Vial of tears.jpg|We pass the trial and recieve a vial of tears JOA_Tinderbox_Sealed.jpg|The Tinderbox is sealed JOA_Guardian_Tricks_Kai.jpg|What ...? JOA_Guardian_Abandons_His_Duty.jpg|"In time, you might even find peace with your new duty." JOA_Guardian_Leaves.jpg|"And perhaps someday, someone will come to replace." JOA_Guardian_Gone.jpg|"Farewell, guardian." |-|Hidden Object Puzzle Scenes= JOA_MiniFROG.jpg|Mini HOP 1 (Open Sea) JOA_FROG1.jpg|HOP 1 (Forest Clearing) JOA_FROG2.jpg|HOP 2 (Edge Of The World) |-|Other images= TT&TTB_Icon_Locked.jpg|Journey of Atonement Locked JOA_Bonus_Game_Icon.jpg|Journey of Atonement Unlocked DP12 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Old Guardian Wallpaper DP12 wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg|Edge of the World Wallpaper Dp12b-guardian-card.jpg|Steam Trading Card: Guardian Dp12-steam-site1.jpg|Steam Site Background: Gothel Joa-old-friendship.jpg|"An Old Friendship" Parable image Joa-the-temple-edge.jpg|"The Temple at the Edge of the World" Parable image Category:A to Z Category:Bonus Games Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement